¿PORQUE ME VOLVÍ TU INFIERNO? Why I became a hell?
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: SONGFIC, DE COMO SE SIENTE GRELL RESPECTO A LA INDIFERENCIA DE WILLIAM CANCIÓN "QUISIERA SABER" DE LOS DANIEELS Y NATALIA LA FOURCADE.


LO SE, SOY PÉSIMA REDACTANDO PERO TENIA QUE ESCRIBIR ESTO, YA TENIA VARIOS DÍAS CON LA IDEA, NO TENGO NI LA MENOR IDEA DE COMO SE CLASIFICAN LOS FANFICS, O COMO SE LES LLAMA POR SU CONTENIDO NO SE SI ESTO ES UN SONGFIC., PERO DEBO DECIR QUE ME INSPIRE ESCUCHANDO LA CANCIÓN "QUISIERA SABER" DE LOS DANIELS Y NATALIA LA FOURCADE., AUNQUE ME GUSTA EL LEMON Y MI HISTORIA DEBERÍA CONTENER LEMON, SOY PÉSIMA ESCRIBIÉNDOLO, ME SIENTO INCOMODA Y NO SE ME DA. MIS DISCULPAS.

* * *

UNA NOCHE MÁS, YA HACIA BASTANTE TIEMPO DE QUE WILLIAM Y GRELL CONVIVÍAN JUNTOS MÁS ALLÁ DE LA OFICINA,AUNQUE NO SE PODRIA DECIR QUE COMO UNA PAREJA, YA QUE WILLIAM ERA DEMASIADO INDIFERENTE, ERA CIERTO, DORMIAN JUNTOS, GRELL RECIBÍA LO QUE QUERIA, EL SEXO ERA MÁS QUE SATISFACTORIO Y SALVAJE TAL COMO LO PEDIA GRELL PERO ERA LO UNICO QUE COMPARTÍAN, ADEMAS DE LAS PELEAS Y LOS GOLPES, MÁS DE UNA VEZ GRELL HABÍA IDO A LA ENFERMERÍA POR CONTUSIONES MÚLTIPLES Y WILLIAM JUNTO CON EL POR HERIDAS HECHAS POR LA DEATH SCYTHE DE GRELL AL TRATAR DE DEFENDERSE, SE AMABAN PERO ERAN COMO GOTAS DE AGUA EN ACEITE CALIENTE.

Era de madrugada, una vez más William había tenido horas extra y Grell se había ido solo a casa, ya acostumbrado a pasar las noches solo se cambio de ropa, por una pijama simple pero roja, pantalones cortos y playera, hacia ya tanto tiempo de soledad que ya no había necesidad de conjuntos glamorosos y sexys, ya en su cama listo para dormir Grell escucho que la puerta de su habitación se abría.

_**QUISIERA SABER QUE SERIA SER TU, **_

_**SABER LO QUE VEZ CUANDO ME MIRAS..**_

-Will?...

No hubo respuesta.

-William eres tu?...

Grell se molesto y le grito al hombre que entro a la alcoba sin hacerle caso.

-WILLIAM! PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ME CONTESTAS?!

William volteo y miro a Grell con el ceño fruncido.

- Y ahora Que quieres?...

- No te conformas con llenarme de papeleo inútil, también pretendes arruinarme la noche?...

_**SI PUDIERA ACTUAR UNA VEZ DE TI,**_

_**Y CAMBIAR LA EXPRESIÓN QUE EXPULSAS...**_

_**QUISIERA SABER SI ERES TU, **_

_**SABER SI TE DAS CUENTA QUE EXISTO TODAVÍA...**_

Grell se asusto un poco al escuchar a William hablarle así.

-Que ocurre Will?, deberías de relajarte un poco y acompañarme..

Grell ronroneo en un tono sugerente haciendo espacio en la cama para William,

William ignoro a Grell y solo le dio una mirada fría, gélida, que congelaría el mismo infiernoy le grito nuevamente a Grell..

-Si no pretendes dejarme descansar me iré a dormir al sofá..

En ese momento Grell se levanto y abrazo a William y froto su pecho con sus delgadas manos y uñas perfectamente pintadas de un color rojo sangre.

William lo tomo por las muñecas fuertemente y lo alejo, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la alcoba, Grell se apresuro y salio tras de el arrodillándose en el suelo junto al sofá.

-¿Que pasa Will, ya no me quieres, te soy tan molesto y desagradable que te molesta mi presencia en la misma habitación?

-Estamos todo el día juntos en la oficina! ¿porque no me dejas descansar un momento?- le dijo William en un tono desesperado dándole la espalda a Grell mientras se recostaba en su cama improvisada

**_AUNQUE ESTÉS AQUÍ NO TE DEJAS VER,_**

**_NO SABES QUE ME HE QUEDADO SOLO..._**

**_DEBES REGRESAR VAMOS A CAER,_**

**_NO HAY TIEMPO AUMENTA LA VELOCIDAD.._**

Grell casi tenia lagrimas en sus ojos pero no se fue, se levanto y se acurruco muy cerca de William, en el pequeño espacio tras su espalda y le dio un beso en la nuca diciéndole entre sollozos:

-No importa si ya no me quieres, yo siempre te amare, mientras estés conmigo seré feliz aunque solo estés en cuerpo y no en alma-..

**_QUISIERA SABER SI ERES TU, _**

**_SABER SI TE DAS CUENTA QUE EXISTO TODAVÍA _**

**_QUISIERA SABER SI ERES TU, _**

**_SOLO TU CUERPO SIGUE AQUÍ ESPERANDO POR TI_**

William se dio la vuelta en el pequeño espacio y viendo a los ojos a Grell le acaricio su rostro, pero aun con una mueca seria le dijo a Grell..

-Por favor, estoy realmente cansado vuelve a la cama y descansa, no hagas más ruido, hablaremos después pero no en el trabajo, ¿esta bien?-...

Grell se levanto y se marcho rumbo a su alcoba no sin antes decir -TE AMO WILL-. William no lo escucho pues ya estaba profundamente dormido.

**_QUISIERA SABER QUE SERIA SER TU Y PORQUE ME VOLVÍ TU INFIERNO.._**

Grell se recostó y abrazo una almohada fuertemente mientras lloraba amargas lagrimas preguntándose ¿porque era tan cruelmente rechazado?, rápidamente se quedo dormido pensando en alguna solución para regresar al tiempo en que William lo mimaba y cortejaba, eNlos tiempos en que no podian estar separados uno del otro.

**_SÍ PUDIERA HACERTE VOLVER, NO SIEMPRE ES IMPOSIBLE..._**

**_QUISIERA SABER SI ERES TU, SABER SI TE DAS CUENTA QUE EXISTO TODAVÍA _**

**_QUISIERA SABER SI ERES TU, SOLO TU CUERPO SIGUE AQUÍ ESPERANDO POR TÍ ..._**

**_Y NO DICES NADA..._**

A la mañana siguiente William se levanto muy temprano, mucho antes que Grell, como hacia todas las mañanas, no sin antes entrar a la habitación donde descansaba la pelirroja, y besando tiernamente su cabeza dijo -TAMBIEN TE AMO-.

* * *

Lo se es algo triste pero tuvo un lindo final, bueno es todo, gracias por leer, espero comentarios, sujerencias y recomendaciones.


End file.
